


Retrovailles

by Moni_Bear



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moni_Bear/pseuds/Moni_Bear
Summary: A world where dragons and human lived like threat to each other which started the war between all . What will happen when a dragon and human fall in love ? Will they able to fix that hate between the two creatures? Or it would make it worse?Pairing:Taekook main ship and other ships in the future (Human Taehyung & Dragon Jungkook)Genres:fantasy, action, romantic, boyxboyNote:This is the first time I published my writing and im sorry if its sucks 😂Special thanks to my beebee for helping me to edit it and makes it better 💜
Relationships: taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Retrovailles

In a land far away, in a period of time that was lost from a long time ago, where there lived different kind of species like dragons amongst humans in harmony from different places, in contrast to others where it was filled with wars and chaos in between.

The story began in a small village in the Far East called Astria, where people were living a calm, happy and peaceful life. The people in the village were kind with each other, where a young boy, Taehyung, who had the sweetest smile and a pure heart resides in that particular land, where he plays with the villager's kids and teach them new stuff he could with his free time. He's the sweetheart of the village, there wasn't a soul that didn't fall for his charms with his beautiful features and his soft spoken voice. 

One day, Taehyung was with some kids from the village near the sea by the beach shore, when he looked far at a distance, an enormous volcano is on sight with dragons flying above it. They had been there for a long time but they never attacked anyone from history, Taehyung smiled in awe as he was playing with the kids.   
At the same time, near the volcano, a group of teenage fire dragons were practicing to tame their powers, in which who are being trained by the older dragons, except for one, who had slowly sneaked out from the area. He needed a break, he's always been good of what he does. Always the number one, the one on par with the leader and the one who would take after him. He was almost perfect, but he wasn't who he really is, Jungkook is a teenage fire dragon who always wants to pick a fight and show off his power. He is someone who is proud of himself, but despite all the greatness Jungkook is also someone who wanted to find out what's more there is to life than be like everyone else, like how they are used to, he wanted to be different and make a change for himself as he didn't know as of yet what he really wanted.  
Jungkook got near the beach, and kept himself hidden between the trees as it was close to the village, he didnt want to cause a problem or panic for the villagers, he quietly sat on a branch, staring far on the calm sea when he heard voices, "Okay everyone, let's go back before it gets dark." Taehyung said as he walked back after he had been playing with the other villager kids for a while. Jungkook looked down to see where the voices are coming from and his eyes locked at a certain human, he couldn't take his eyes away from him. He never saw anyone, neither any human nor a dragon who he had thought to be as beautiful and ethereal as this human boy. 

He got up a bit to stare a bit closer, beautiful strands of brown curly hair falls on his angelic face with a pair of beautiful deep set coloured blue eyes. He was entranced as he stared at him, the boy is stunning and beautiful, that the young dragon flew closer to the group unconsciously whilst risking the fact that he could scare the youngins. He wasn't a full built dragon yet, but he had the abilities to fight and possibly kill them if he wanted to, which he wouldn't do unless he's provoked. The only thing he wanted for now was to be closer to the enchanting boy. 

Taehyung is walking calmly with the kids in a carefree manner, not minding that there could be a potential danger nearing them as he was smiling and laughing amongst his group, no one has noticed nor suspected any movements made by the young dragon. One of the kids piped up, " Taetae~ sing for us!" Taehyung smiled as he nodded and started to sing as the others sang along while they followed him. He smiled brightly as he sang softly while Jungkook listened to them and smiled softly himself, he wanted to join them but he sadly couldn't as he is a dragon. 

The first and one of the most important rules they had was not to change into their human forms freely and interact with the local villagers so no one could get hurt as dragons are far different from mere humans. But that didnt stop him from smiling as he watched the wind blow softly on Taehyung's hair, with happiness painting on his beautiful face while he continued singing until they arrived at the village, Taehyung waved goodbye to the kids as he headed straight to his house.   
Taehyung wasn't living in the village like others but up hill , it belonged to his late mother who had passed away when he was still a kid, a young poor child. Taehyung happily walked up as the sun was slowly coming down when he noticed a red average sized teenage dragon who is still bigger than any human go near him, he was shocked and Jungkook doesn't know what he just did it, he broke an important rule, but who could blame him as he couldn't think clear when he found an opening to get a closer look at the bewitching human, especially when he is alone now. 

Taehyung stood in shock, not knowing what to think nor say, which made the young dragon think that Taehyung is afraid of him, who wouldn't right? 'Good job Jungkook, now he hates you and everyone will know you broke the rules.' He was about to fly away as he thought the boy might scream when his mouth opened, but all what came out of Taehyung's mouth is, "Wow.. so cool" He awed before he walked closer to the dragon and tried to touch him, as the tip of his finger touched his scales, the boy suddenly backed away, "Ouch ! " the dragon felt hot to the touch, Jungkook flinched as he took a deep breath to control his body temperature then he let out a soft breath to urge the boy that it's safe to touch him again.   
Taehyung looked at him and tried touching him again. "WOW! Your skin is smoother than what I thought it would be." Jungkook bristled, the young dragon felt enamored with the praise coming from the beauty, as he's much more delighted that he isn't afraid of Jungkook's dragon form. 

Slowly, Taehyung got closer in order to hug the dragon and gently laid his head on him as he caressed him to be familiar and friendly, Taehyung is loving and gentle in nature, he loves all species from humans to animals alike, and what are the chances of meeting something as great as this dragon. 

Jungkook closed his eyes and used his power to transfer his thoughts with Taehyung and said 'Hi ', Taehyung panicked and backed off as he stared wide eyed at the dragon, "Did you just talk?" he asked as Jungkook nodded, 'I can talk, but through our minds, I can't talk properly with this form.' he stared at Taehyung's mesmerizing blue eyes as he spoke "Really? Wow this is weird, but awesome!" he exclaimed, 'You think so? I thought you'd be scared of me.. but, would you mind if you told me your name? ' Jungkook asked as skepticaly as Taehyung grinned in return, showing him his boxy smile, "Not at all! My name is Taehyung, but you can call me TaeTae or Tae or anything you want I dont mind it!" He giggled, "What about you, what's your name?"   
Jungkook kept his eyes on him then said 'Jungkook' Taehyung nodded in acquaintance, "Nice to meet you Jungkook! Oh my, it got dark already! Do you want to come and eat dinner with me? I'm about to head home myself, but I guess human food isn't enough for you is it?" Taehyung offered easily, a gullible fellow, but Jungkook panicked instead, 'Maybe next time Tae, I have to go now.' He said as Taehyung nodded in understanding 'Can I see you tomorrow?' Jungkook asked before he flies off, "Of course you can, see you tomorrow Jungkook!" Taehyung waved as Jungkook spread his wings to fly. 'See you tomorrow Taehyung.' The young dragon bid his farewell before flying back to the mountains as Taehyung watched at him fly away. 

End of chapter 1 .. to be continued !


End file.
